


A 'Delayed' Early Christmas Gift (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Rika trying to show Merrick off something special she had planned. Like with many other plans, sometimes plans will never work out the way you expect it to be (Merrick and Rika belong to Shadow_Darkclaw who also requested this story!)
Relationships: Rika/Merrick





	A 'Delayed' Early Christmas Gift (Story Request)

(Rika’s Perspective)

The house had a calming smell of pine trees and the feeling of Christmas all around in the house. Every room has that aura around it. It was strong too. A clear indication that it was recently done with candles lit and decorations being hung up and put in the rooms and on the big tree.

Most of it was made by a certain kitsune. Rika. She helped create most of the pleasing smells and awe-inspiring looks of the place, mostly in the living room. There she waited on the couch with a new outfit that she had bought a couple of days ago in secret. A sexy Santa outfit that went down to knees. The silk was almost smooth looking. The dress was on sale and it fitted her well so perfectly so she had to get it. Mainly to impress the love of her life. The wolf known as Merrick. 

It felt it was the perfect time to show off the rest of the decorations and to let him see the stunning look, which was her in this amazingly hot outfit. The kitsune was ready to call him up with her phone by the coffee table. She reached over and turned it on. There, she started to go through her contacts and within seconds she pressed the contact of her boyfriend. She placed the phone to her ear and began to listen to the ringing. Within seconds, she heard his voice.

“Hey Merrick!” She said with excitement in her tone.

“Hey Rika.” He sounded pleased to hear from her. 

“You still plan on coming to my house for the night right?” 

“Yeah I am.” In the background noise she could hear some soft Christmas music. He might be in some store. Gift shopping perhaps?

“Good! I can’t wait for you to see what I did with the place~” She sounded flirty with her lips curving upwards. 

“Oh I bet it will be great.” His voice sounded like he was trying to flirt back but not too much. Rika might be right on him being out in public. “I might be a while though.”

She raised an eyebrow at the phone. “What’s wrong?”

“Well…”

(Merrick’s Perspective)

She was right. He was in a store. With a gift in his hand with him standing in a line. He was looking over to his right with others having to look with him. By their side was something that was almost too much like some fake tv show. A skateboarder was on his skateboard as he dodged and kept speeding away from police officers. 

The cops were trying to get him but to no avail as he kept rolling into the aisles with the lines slowing down due to this maniac. It seemed impossible to catch someone that looked as cool as an 80’s poster.

“It’s the ‘Skateboard Cool Dude’ again.” The wolf said on the phone while watching the chaos unfold.

“Really?” Rika sounded annoyed on the phone. “I thought they arrested him?!”

“Apparently he got out and he is back to doing this...just when I was getting a gift for Christmas.” He sighed, with his exhale of breath sounding upset now.

The word gift got to spark Rika’s interest. For her perhaps? Might be for a family member, but most likely it could be for her. At least to her mind it was. She tried to get him to spill the beans, but nothing bore fruit. He refused to answer, only saying “Well I can not say anything. It’s for Christmas after all.”

She had to accept defeat and just let him do his thing. If it was hers, he couldn’t tell her about what it was. 

“How long do you think it will take?” Rika asked on the phone.

“No long I hope.” He looks back at the line. “Long as nothing can go wrong, we should be fine.”

“Yeah. Here’s hoping.”

“Well, I’ll be back over to your place soon. I’ll see you in a couple of-” He couldn’t finish his sentence in time as a cop runs into the store. Terror on his face.

“CAPTAIN! THE SKATEBOARDER DUDE GOT HIS BACKUP!” The shrieking german shepherd mustered before he ran from the door. Soon, the doors were wide open as a bunch of punk teens in skateboards, scooters, and even hoverboards roamed in like people in a store on Black Friday.

“Oh no…” Merrick felt the fear linger in the area. One by one, people were panicking. Some fleeing before the punk kids could do cool moves on them and could even call them boomers. Merrick didn’t want to stay long. He refused to be called an oldie. He had to run with the others in fear of being labeled as cringe. 

“Rika I gotta go! I love you and just know I ain’t cringe! I AIN’T CRINGE! I LOVE YOU!”

(Rika’s Perspective)

The phone hung up as soon as he said that. Only the sound of the call hanging up was made as Rika pulled the phone away. She frowned slightly as she knew right away it meant that he was going to be gone longer than expected. It was bad enough for the stores being busy with many people flocking over to get gifts for Christmas for their friends and family, but now punk kids are causing havoc in the streets with their hoverboards and punk language? It was ridiculous, even cheesier than a 90’s movie.

She turned off her phone and placed it on the coffee table. Her mood being turned sour thanks to her plans being halted to a grinding start. Things never did seem to go her way. The kitsune started to look around her. Everything was neat and the candles were fresh with the strong scented wax. How long would it last though? Dust could build up and make the decorations look faulty. The wax might melt and it be only half of a jar or maybe it would be gone with only the wick being in the glass.

Rika got up on her feet as now she was stuck with nothing to do. Maybe some television could help ease her mind or at the very least make her not look at the time. Time flies by when you are doing something. Anything really. First she was going to need a snack and also a drink to go with it. She walked to the kitchen with her mind thinking of a can of soda. She needed the energy to keep focused on the screen.

She made it to the fridge with her hand on the handle as she pulled it open with the contents inside of it all shown by the fridge’s light. She scanned her eyes to check all the shelves. Chinese takeout from last night, eggs and milk, and a good couple of cold soda cans. Rika reached over to grab it and felt the cold aluminium on her palm and fingers. She pulled it out of the fridge and closed the door. Her other hand now ready to open the can’s tab.

She cracked it open with no problem. She walked on back to the living room with her lips now touching the cold rim of the soda can as the surgery liquid was slurped up. Rika did feel the small boost of energy kick in before she sat herself down on the couch and started to look for the remote on the table.

She grabbed it from close by as her mind thought of what show she could watch on one of the streaming services.

“Maybe some comedy shows...oh maybe the one about the crime lab team in Vegas that solve crimes!” It was official. It was time for some crime drama to happen.

She pressed the power button to the television and it came on in a couple of seconds. She expected it to be turned on, but what she didn’t expect was the loud sudden music playing on the screen. The music had startled her so badly that she ended up jumping out of alarm. In the process Rika had spilled the soda onto her dress.

“OH COMMON!” She shouted in rage as she felt the cold drink on her dress and fur. Growling as she placed the drink on a coaster.

She stood up to prevent anymore of the sugary drink on the couch as she started to make her way to the bathroom. Ready to grab a towel and get herself a nice long shower. She went down the hall to her bedroom to make way to her bathroom. As soon as she grabbed the towel from the sink’s cabinet, she forgot one tiny thing. Actually an important one.

She forgot that the city had to shut off the water for a couple of hours. It was due to someone having to dye the water blue to give it a ‘crystal clear’ look of being like the ocean blue water. The prankster was sentenced to two years in prison and going to be sentenced to five hundred hours of community service.

“Great…” She felt like the day was being more cruel to her. “How am I going to wash my dress AND myself?” 

An idea suddenly popped in her head. In the kitchen were some room temperature water bottles that have not yet been put into the fridge. Along with that was also some cherry scented hand soap to rub and scrub on plates and mostly to wash your hands with. Basically her idea was a simple brained one. A classic choice of going old school with the bottles of water and hand soap being used to clean herself off and to clean her dress.

“The things I do for love…” Rika muttered to herself as she threw the towel on the toilet lid.

She began to make her way from her room to the kitchen as she went in to find the bucket that she was going to use for the dress to clean it with. She realized she would need two towels in the process. One for herself and one for her towel. This was going to be a long rough day. Goodbye showtime, hello weird showing time.

(Merrick’s Perspective)

Merrick was able to get out of the chaotic mess of it all. Being in the safety of his car as he was driving down with the gifts he was able to get in the trunk. He was able to survive being labeled as a boomer by the cool kids. Dodging in the aisles and using his fast speed to hide for some time in the bathroom with a couple of other poor souls. It was the worst experience ever. What was with people being so chaotic during the time of the holidays?

The wolf was just lucky to be out of the store and escape the chaos before everything turned worse than before. There was one bright side to look forward too, for he was close to Rika. Merrick betted everything that the kitsune would be excited to see him. He honestly deserved getting cuddles and affection with the trouble he went through. Gift shopping was dangerous after all when it came to December. It still was worth it once Christmas came, and he knew Rika would love what he got her.

After around ten minutes of driving with him being at ease now, he made it to the driveway and pulled in right next to her car. He had enough room to get out without the car door slamming into her car like the last time he came over. He was just lucky it wasn’t that bad of a scratch. 

He putted the shift to park and turned off the ignition. There he started to pull out his phone and turned it on and looked to see if anyone called. Thankfully no one tried to call him. He then put the phone back in his jean’s pocket with him resting his head on the top of the seat.

“Ok...I think they are hidden well.” Merrick looked back to see the blanket was over top of the stuff he got from the store. That way no nosy parent and no very nosy Rika will try to peek inside of it. “Just gotta remember to lock the doors. Otherwise Rika might try to get in if I was to go to the bathroom.”

She was clever, so he had to be even more smart to outwit his girlfriend. Now he was ready to see her and get all the cuddles and kisses he wanted to have. His reward for being cool and not being cringe. He took a piece of gum he had in his other pocket and tasted the cool wintermint. With that boosting flavor of confidence, he got out of the car and was ready to meet his girl.

He pressed the button on his keychain to lock the door with a beep at the end signalling the doors were all locked, the trunk included. He put the keys away in his hoodie’s pocket as he made it to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. She could be in the bedroom or bathroom maybe? He knocked again. Still the same silent noise.

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to feel it was unlocked and he pushed the door forward. He peeked and saw no sign of Rika, but the awe-stricken beauty of home was decked out with so much Christmas items and decorations. Was this the surprise Rika was begging Merrick to check out at her place? If so, then he is very impressed with it all.

“Rika? You here?” He called out and was expecting to hear nothing.

He was wrong. “Yeah! I am in my room! I had to take a sort of shower!” 

He never heard of that one before. Normally he would ask but he decided to close the door behind him and just go along with it. He walked around in the living room and took a gander at everything. It was so cool looking to the wolf. His girlfriend really outdone herself this time.

He turned to the noise coming out of the hallway with Rika finally getting to greet her boyfriend. She was in a simple Christmas sweater and matching colored leggings. Her five tails wagged from the sight of him as Merrick’s single tail began to do the same. In her arms was a wrapped towel with Merrick having to look over to the green colored towel.

“Are you ok?” Merrick thought she got herself hurt somehow.

She shook her head to his worried question. “Oh I am fine! Just uhh...I had an accident.” Rika started to have her face turn red with her eyes looking ashamed. 

The wolf tilted his head. “Like is it serious or just a minor one?”

“Minor. Although it could fall into the seriously serious category.” Poor choice of words caused Merrick to feel like he had to see if it was bad. 

He thought she cutted her hand or something. Maybe broke a finger and is trying to avoid the doctors. Merrick went forward and had his hands on the towel and unfolded it to uncover what was in it. No sign of blood or disjointed bones. Just a wet red dress that seems to not be drying quickly. 

He was ecstatic to see no harm was done to her but still found it odd how wet clothing could be considered a huge issue. Must be a dang good dress for her to try to save it. 

“What happened Rika?”

“Well, I went to get a soda, got scared by the tv and spilled the drink on me, and had to use all my water bottles to give me a small cleanup and try to clean up the dress.”

“Oh dang. I hope it works.” He paused and then remembered something. One that would have avoided the towel being used. “Wait. What about the dryer?”

“Sadly it hasn’t shown up today. I will get it tomorrow it seems.” Said Rika as she went to the coffee table and placed the towel on it next to the remote. 

Merrick felt his lips being dry from the running and hiding in the store. He was parched and knew that if she was out of water, then there had to be some cans of soda left that were unopened and unspilled. He made his way to the fridge with him getting to open its door and grab the cold beverage before closing the fridge and getting ready to crack the tab open.

Rika sat back down on her couch with Merrick coming over and sitting next to her. She was pretty bummed out. She had every right to be. Her plan of showing off the sexy dress to her boyfriend was foiled by the dress getting covered in soda and her trying to wash and dry off the stains were barely working. The decorations didn’t blow up or catch on fire or anything breaking them, so that was the only good thing.

Merrick wrapped his arm around her and held on to her close. He rubbed the kitsune’s arm gently while he kissed her head. “You know that it wasn’t your fault right?”

“Yeah.” Rika sighed to herself. “Just ugh, I wanted to do something special for you, ya know?”

“Oh believe me I know.” He smiled at her as she started to look up at him. “Just know that I will love whatever gift you give me. No matter what.”

She felt her shyness starting to come back hard on her face. “You’re too good to me Merrick. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Rika. Happy Me-uhh...Happy EARLY Merry Christmas.” He dodged a bullet. He was rewarded with a kiss on the lips and both of them having wide grins and soft laughter.

Merrick unwrapped his arm and started to reach for the remote with Rika having to look at the towel and wondering how long it would take for the dress to be semi-dry. When her attention went back to her boyfriend she saw the remote in his hand. She tried to warn him about the loud noise. It was too late as the television was on and a loud theme song started to play. Merrick got spooked and jumped up with the soda not spilled on both him and Rika. Both gasped at the cold sugar filled drink and looked at eachother. I guess it is right to use the water bucket to clean the stickiness off their fur. It might be a bad day, but with Merrick and Rika, they were both happy to have each other.


End file.
